Awakening to Perfection
by jetdatech
Summary: In which male!Robin(Joel) is Drum Major. He leads the band, including his beloved Chrom and a menagerie of others into something. high school marching band au.


I smirked at the perfection I saw in front of me as I smiled in the mirror.

"Ooh, everyone will be worshipping me today at band camp," I cooed to myself. "Yes, Joel, you look damn sexay today." I reached out and stroked my dark reflection (because I'm black LOL) and let out a quiet moan and stroked my french horn as I imagined my bff Chrom touching my valves.

I left the bathroom. Then I remembered I left my french horn in there. I got it back and apologized profusely to it for leaving without it.

Then I left for band camp. With all 2000 of my instruments that I can play but I only play french horn in school because it's the hardest one and I'm the best at it in the whole band (I mean I'm the best at every instrument but ya know I haff to show off)

Once I made it to the band room and I had put all of my instruments up I saw Chrom with his huge ass trombone. I smiled and began to walk up to him.

But then I saw he was with Josiah! My smile turned into an angry frown and I decided to stand on the Drum Major's podium because I'm the drum major lol.

Then one of my other bffs the brass captain Dawn came up to me smirking and said "You need like four more podiums dude cause you're short as hell."

In retaliation I reached out and stroked her trumpet. She fake moaned because I wasn't in her harem.

Then she snorted and left to gather up her harem that was in the band.

Then Chrom and Jose came over together and Chrom said "Hey Robin what's up."

"not much." I said in a super cool hawt way.

"guess what" Chrom said

"wat." I said stroking my french horn lovingly

"Me and Josie are totes bfs!" He said as he stuck his fingers into Joshua's trombone. Julio looked like an asshole like always.

"woha" I said not really in awe but I wanted Chrom to be happy (with me).

"Let's hang out after band camp dude," Chrom said. "You can bring all the important people in the band.

"ok" I said cooly.

Then our band director showed up. I dont remember his name because no one is more important than me. But that means that we have to start band things. Chrom and Jacob got to the trombone section and Dawn comes out of wherever she was with her trumpet well oiled now. Dawn's good at almost everything. But not as good as me lol. She gathers her section half of which are in her harem (the cool people in her section at least lol) and she started to decide which part they'll play. Dawn took first part of course because she's number 1 in her section.

Then she cried. "I want some goddamn coffee." and at least half her harem handed her some coffee. "Gee thanks guys!"

The other sections all got together and got their music together and began acting like fools.

So I yelled at them pretentiously. Then everyone shut the fuck up and we did music for a couple hours. Then we went outside to do marching. All the new people sucked lol. So I told everyone how to march right because I could do it perfectly unlike everyone else. Dawn looked at me like I was an asshole but she's a joker so I assumed she was joking. Of course everyone did so much better after I corrected them.

Then it was over. Everyone put their shit up. And Chrom came up and asked about out get together.

"Oh yeah" I said. "Let's go."

Dawn followed with a couple of her favorites from her harem, Henry who plays the english horn I think, and Gaius who probably plays an instrument but he's always stealing my fucking starbursts so I don't pay attention to him. Dawn was also accompanied by one of her BFFs Nicole, who was part of her super mega cool goffic Hot Topic krew. And a couple people followed Chrom, his little sister Lissa (a flute player) and Frederick who claims to be Chrom's real boyfrand(he plays baritone).

ANYways we went to the mall. Dawn and Nicole and the 2 guys from Dawns harem went strait to Hot topic. Me and Chrom and John and Frederick and Lissa went to the FOOD COURT.

We talked about how stupid all the freshman were except Lissa only because she was there with us lol. I said I was hungry after a while so chrom offered to buy me some food and of course I agreed.

Before Chrom came back with my food Dawn and Nicole and the 2 guys came back from Hawt Tawpick. I asked Dawn which of the 2 guys did she like better but Nicole told me to STFU before Dawn could answer. So I fake cried because Nicole is always mean to me. Then Chrom came back and gave me some fries. They were gone super quick cause I was hungry as fuck.

Dawn and Nicole and her two harem bois left. Probably to do some super secret goff things lol.

Me and Chrom and James and Frederick decided to have a sleepover at Chrom's. Lissa didn't have a say because she doesn't matter lol.

Then we went to Chroms place and did sleepover things like praise me, etc.

Then we went to sleep! I had some cool ass dream about being perfect. So ya know just like real life yo.

**A/N: Joseph, Dawn, and Nicole are my OCs. Don't steal Dawn or Nicole, please.**

**(In all seriousness, how could you not tell they were ocs..? ****There seems like a lot for me to explain, I know, but patience is a virtue, no?)**


End file.
